Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing 1,5-pentanediamine (hereinafter, may be referred to as “1,5-PD”).
Brief Description of the Related Art
1,5-PD is a substance that is predicted to be in a demand as a resin raw material, such as a polyamide resin or a pharmaceutical intermediate. Since 1,5-PD can be produced from a non-petroleum-based raw material, 1,5-PD has attracted attention in industry for its value in reducing environmental load.
Conventionally, purified 1,5-PD has been produced by a method of thermal decomposition of 1,5-PD carbonate or an alkali treatment of 1,5-PD hydrochloride (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-275516, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-53080, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-225554).
PCT Patent Application Publication No. 2013-514069 describes that cadaverine is biologically produced by extraction and phase-separation, and a cadaverine phase is purified by chromatography on an appropriate resin.
1,5-PD can be distilled as long as it is in a free form. Therefore, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-275516, it is necessary to decompose a salt of 1,5-PD at the very high temperature of 180° C. and crude 1,5-PD be then be purified under high pressure.
Accordingly, a simple and efficient method of obtaining purified 1,5-PD in a free form is desirable.